Principality of Zeon
The Principality of Zeon, also referred to as the Duchy of Zeon and Zeon Dukedom, was the name adopted by the residents of Side 3 from the Republic of Zeon following the death of their former leader Zeon Zum Deikun and the succession of Degwin Zabi on August 15th, U.C. 0069. Following the end of the One Year War, the Principality of Zeon was left in Isolation and was ordered under the direct monitoring of the Republic of Zeon in order to never again posses a military power, this ban was eventually lifted by UC 0097, following an outbreak with Terrorist organization Neo Zeon that later escalated into a bloody 27 year long civil war, that later caught the attention of Earth Federation, AEGU, Londo Bell and Zaft forces. At the end of the War, the Principality of Zeon was proven innocent of the failed forged Neo Zeon attack on Earth in UC 108, thanks to the interference of the Principality and has since than became allies to the Earth Federation as of UC 123, by this point in history the Principality of Zeon was once again allowed military access, and has since than created Mobile Suits and Mobile armors of the present, finally being able to retire their aging One Year War Era mobile suits. Since UC 123 Up to the After Century, the Principality of Zeon continued to remain in Existence It is unknown what became of Zeon after Heirshy's demise in AC 0041. They are also the main Protagonist of Zeon Central, and are also known to have a story in which is told on what might have happened if the Principality of Zeon never collapsed in UC 0080. ''History 'Rise of the Principality of Zeon' When the leader of the Republic of Zeon became gravely ill he mentioned only one name on his death bed, "Degwin Zabi". The people of Republic of Zeon took this to mean that Zeon Zum Deikun was naming Degwin to succeed him as leader of the Republic in UC 0068. After being appointed as the leader of the Republic of Zeon, Degwin Zabi adopted the title of Sodo, meaning "Lord", and was referred to from them on as Degwin Sodo Zabi. Seizing control of the government, Degwin maintained the only way for the colonies to be independent of the Earth Federation was for the Principality to fight (though in reality Side 3 was already independent of Earth at that time). To this end Degwin appointed his own children into military and political offices, and pushed for rapid development of military technology. Gihren Zabi, the eldest of the Zabi children remained at his fathers side as his aide, achieving the rank of Admiral and eventually became the Supreme Commander of the Zeon Armed Forces in place of his father. Dozle Zabi, the second eldest son of the Zabi family, became Vice Admiral and the Commander of the Zeon Space Attack Force, responsible for overseeing fleet movements within the Principality and securing areas. Kycilia Zabi, a Vice Admiral as well, shared command of the Zeon Space Attack Force with her brother Dolze, which led to conflicts between the two as she operated from the lunar city of Granada. Garma Zabi, the youngest of the Zabi family was placed in command of the Zeon Earth Attack Force. With the backing of the Principality of Zeon's new leadership, technological breakthroughs were made in a number of fields of research. One of the largest developments was that of mobile suit technology, which while originally intended for colony construction found military applications. Research by Doctor Minovsky lead to the discovery of the Minovsky Particle and the Minovsky Particle Effect, which allowed for the development of further technology, such as the Minovsky Craft System. Supported by Kycilia Zabi, research into a growing phenomenon led to the classification and discovery of Newtypes, and with her support the development of Newtype based military units. Negotiations with the Earth Federation finally broke down in UC 0079, leading to the Principality of Zeon (re)declaring its independence from the Earth Federation and at the same time declaring war on the Federation. 'One Year War '''Opening Weeks One of the first groups of colonies to be drawn into the conflict were the colonies located at Side 1, also called Zarn, which served as the capital of the Earth Federation in space. The group of colonies at Side 2 (also known as Hatte) and Side 4 (also known as Mua) were drawn into the conflict as well, with one of the devastated colonies from either Side 2 or Side 4 being used for "Operation British", which was to use a colony as a weapon by sending it on a collision course with the Earth. Operation British met with moderate success, as an explosion caused the colony to alter its trajectory and instead of impacting on the Earth based capital of the Earth Federation, it instead landed on Sydney, Australia, destroying 16% of the continent. While attempting to gain another colony to drop onto the Earth, the Earth Federation Space Forces intercepted the Zeon Space Attack Force at Side 5 (also known as Loum), resulting in the "Battle of Loum". The resulting battle employed the use of both nuclear and biological weapons, causing the complete destruction of Side 5 as both forces attempted to bring a quick end to the war. The massive loss of life at the Battle of Loum resulted in a truce being called between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon in order for representatives of both governments, as well as those of other colonies, to meet and discuss the terms of the war. This meeting lead to the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, which prohibited the use of nuclear and biological weapons by both the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon. The treaty also outlined that colonies could not be used as weapons in the conflict, the treatment of prisoners of war, and the neutrality of other colonies that wished to remain out of the war, becoming a safe haven for refugees. 'Earth Invasion' With the signing of the Antarctic Treaty, the war between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon entered a new phase. Knowing that they could not continue the war without resources, the Principality of Zeon organized an assault force for the purpose of invading Earth and securing resources for the war effort. Garma Zabi, the youngest child of Degwin Zabi, was named as the Commander of the Zeon Earth Attack Force and descended to Earth with mobile suits. The invasion of the Earth proceeded quickly due to the Earth Federation Forces being ill equipped to deal with the new threat of the Zeon mobile suits, and so the Principality capturing a large number of territories and setting up mining operations as well as bases to transport materials back to the homeland. The base of operations for the Zeon Earth Attack Force was the captured California Base of the Earth Federation. The Earth Federation were however able to develop new tactics in dealing with the mobile suits, which with the aide of the Antarctic Treaty and the return of General Revil, led to a stalemate in the war as both sides worked to replenish their resources for the war and the Earth Federation gained a moral boost due to Revil's speach "Zeon is Exhasted!". However, even with the war at a stalemate, a Zeon victory seemed to be inevitable due to the high quality mobile suits being produced for now both their land and space forces. 'Turning Points' The discovery of "Project V" marked the turning point for the Zeon's war against the Federation. Till the discovery of the Federation project, the corporations within the Principality of Zeon led the way in technology and production of mobile suits. Curious and alarmed by the development of a series of Federation mobile suits, as well as a new ship in order to carry them, operations were carried out to investigate the ship codenamed the "Trojan Horse". The pursuit of the mobile suits and the ship eventually contributed to the death of Garma Zabi, as well as experienced and valuable pilots such as Ramba Ral and the Black Tri-Stars. The death of Garma Zabi on October 4th, UC 0079 marked yet another turning point in the war as it led to a shake up in the political power of the Principality of Zeon. Grief stricken by the death of his youngest son, Degwin Zabi started to strongly consider moving towards a peaceful end to the war with the Federation. Degwin, however fell out of power and was now little more then a figure head as his eldest son Gihren took command of not only the military but the Principality itself. Inspired by the speech given by Gihren Zabi at his brothers funeral, the Zeon military forces fought harder in order to obtain victory and independence. Their moral boost however did not last long, as the Earth Federation started to deploy its own mobile suits on Earth and in Space, as well as carry out successful operations against the Zeon forces on Earth due to its lacking an adequate command structure with the absence of Garma Zabi. The victory of the Earth Federations "Operation Odessa" on November 9th, UC 0079 started a collapse in the support infrastructure for the Zeon Earth Attack Forces. In an effort to regain their momentum, an attack is carried out on the Earth Federation headquarters of Jaburo on November 30th, UC 0079. The attack led by Captain Char Aznable succeeds in breaching the Federation Headquarters, however, due to the lack of supplies and resources at his disposal, the operation ends in failure and eventually results in a mass evacuation by Zeon forces from Earth. 'Fall of the Principality of Zeon' With the success of operations on Earth, the Earth Federation again turned its attention and the war effort to space, which both the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon knew would be the final battleground for the war. Confident that the Zeon Space Attack Force can withstand anything that the Earth Federation could throw at it, Vice Admiral Dozle Zabi amassed as many ships under his command to the asteroid base of Solomon, his base of operations and a Zeon strong hold located close to Lagrange Point 5. Dozle Zabi was reluctant to ask for support from his sister Kycilia, but was able to get some reinforcements for Solomon before the Earth Federation Space Forces attacked, his reinforcements coming in the form of the MA-08 Big Zam. The added firepower of the Big Zam however was not enough to curve the tide of the Federation forces as Solomon fell with the aide of a secret Federation weapon on December 24th, UC 0079, the battle ending with the abandonment of the base by the Principality of Zeon and the death of Dozle Zabi. With the loss of Solomon and a second son, Degwin Zabi started to make a move to peace, however he took notice of the shifting ideals of his eldest son Gihren. The war between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon transformed under the leadership of Gihren Zabi, where instead of simple independence from the Federation, Gihren wished to destroy all human life on Earth so that the chosen race of Side 3, the Principality of Zeon can rule. Degwin departs from Side 3 in an effort to meet with General Revil, in the hopes of negotiating a peace between the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon before the Federation launches an attack on the last line of defense for the Principality. Knowing of the plot, Gihren orders the firing of his own secret weapon, a colony laser called the "Solar Ray". The firing of the weapon led to the destruction of a third of the Earth Federation fleet as well as the deaths of General Revil and Degwin Zabi on December 30th, UC 0079. Taking command of the remaining Zeon forces, Gihren Zabi commands from the space fortress A Baoa Qu as the remaining Federation forces launch an attack against the Zeon forces. Gihren is able to command the forces for a while, however he is executed for the assassination of Degwin by his sister Kycilia. Kycilia takes command of A Baoa Qu and oversees the battle, deploying as many mobile suits as she can in order to combat the Federation forces. Curious as to why they are taking such heavy losses Kycilia learns that a majority of the forces deployed are pilot cadets who have not yet been fully trained to pilot mobile suits. Determining that the battle is lost, Kycilia gives the order to have her ship ready to depart and for the remaining forces to surrender once she has left with an escort group. The command however is never issued as the command center was over run by Federation forces that gained entry to the fortress, and Kycilia was assassinated by Char Aznable, her ship destroyed not long after. With a lack of command and control, the remaining Zeon fleet went into a panic. Split as to what to do a number of ships gathered as many as they could before fleeing the battlefield, while others remained to fight to the last man, each believing that it was what their commanders wanted. With the fall of A Baou Qu, the remaining government of the Principality of Zeon surrendered to the Earth Federation, bringing an end to the war on January 1st, UC 0080, leaving them under the Treaty of Grenada not to have an actual Military for war, but for Simulations. 'Return of the Republic and Neo Zeon Movements' With the reign of the Zabi family ended, the remaining citizens of the Principality of Zeon entered negotiations with the Earth Federation. Reclaiming the former name of The Republic of Zeon, as a Separate nation on SIde 3, from the Principality of Zeon, that somehow survived fragmentation, due to Heirshy's merciful ways towards the Federation during the war. The colonies of Side 3 soon formed their own nation subject to Federation inspections and review. Maintaining a small defense force that is comprised of ships and mobile suits from the Principality of Zeon, the Republic of Zeon has taken on a more peaceful relationship with the Earth Federation, the Principality of Zeon on the other hand, after having to lose most of their resources and leaders in the events of A Boa Qu were forced into Isolation on Side 3, where the Republic of Zeon was ordered by the Earth Federation to run the Principality side. This rift would cause small tensions between teh Principality of Zeon and Republic of Zeon, but nothing lethal that would spark a war. The Principality of Zeon however, while under a treaty were rendered to never again acquire a military, or produce warships and Mobile Suits, this issue would later force the Principality to slowly regain their military power in secrecy in the upcoming years, by producing they're old One Year War Era mobile suits, uniforms guns, and ships. However, the Principality of Zeon would never learn of the sudden change of Weaponry and the growing of other Military factions until the Zeon Civil War's beginning in UC.0096, when A Boa Qu came under fire and occupied by the forces of the new power Neo Zeon. Loyalists however to the Principality of Zeon and the Zabi family did continue however, as those that escaped capture or death at the Battle of A Boua Qu either hid within the Earth Sphere or fled to other regions, including the asteroid Axis and Mars. These loyalists later formed their own movements based upon the principals of the Principality of Zeon, with one Neo Zeon movement being led by the daughter of Admiral Maharaja Karn, Haman Karn, who used Dozle Zabi's daughter Mineva Lao Zabi as a figurehead and rallying point for the movement, Neo Zeon however would not learn that the Principality of Zeon's Continuous existence after the One Year War, until the fall of UC.0096. Interestingly the Second Neo Zeon Movement did not have any loyalty to the Principality of Zeon, Heirshy, or the Zabi family. Led by Char Aznable who had revealed that he was the son of Zeon Zum Deikun and thus the true heir of the Republic of Zeon, the goal of the Second Neo Zeon organization was to force humanity into moving their populations into space, and kill those that didn't, by dropping asteroids onto the Earth and starting a nuclear winter that would kill the majority of life on the planet. This, in turn, would achieve the two original goals set out by Zeon Deikun long ago: the first allowing the planet to rest (albeit completely unable to support life thereafter), and the second establishing full independence for spacenoids from the rule of Earth. Almost three years later, the scattered forces of the late Char Aznable's Neo Zeon would be gathered and reorganized by a man name Full Frontal. These remnants of the second Neo Zeon movement are referred to as "The Sleeves" by the Federation army, are not recognized legally, and are considered a terrorist organization. By the time of the Republic of Zeon's retirement in the UC,0080's, The Principality of Zeon retook power to Side 3, without the use of a regional Conflict, or brute force, and was rendered as the final Zeon element in the Universal Century. 'Reviving of the Zabi Family' From UC.0080 and onwards, Heirshy was in charge of the Principality of Zeon's military council, and Political seats, in which several of the Zeon soldiers and civilians, despite the One Year War being over, still refereed to him as the Heart of the Principality of Zeon. However as the UC.0080's came to an end, political failures began to strike Zeon stocks and military combatants from all over Side 3, after the retiring of the Republic of Zeon. Becoming exhausted, stressed and paranoid of riots forming on Side 3, or a second One Year War, Heirshy went too drastic measures of stealing Highland's Stock Manasas Serum supply, on Axis, and went on to revive the Deceased Zabi Family, but was first in the decision of making a meeting with several leaders of the Principality of Zeon, that were either One Year War veterans or new on the job. He had hoped that they would not start another war with the Federation. After 9 months had passed the Principality of Zeon voted yes on the Revival process, and Heirshy began Project Revive, starting first with Commander Gihren Zabi, and working his way throughout the early UC.0090's until the rest of the Zabi family was reincarnated from the Stock. After the reincarnation of the Zabi Family, Heirshy mentioned to each and every one of them what he had done, and also stated that the Stock would keep them from aging and dying until the 900th year, rendering them as Anti Aging Immortal beings, for the next 900 years. Heirshy then attempted to resurrect Degwin Zabi, but was stopped by Kycilia stating that he was a good father, and that she refused for her brother to murder him all over again, It would be from here, that Heirshy would learn about Degwin's death in the One Year War prior to the Battle of A Boa Qu and why Kycilia had to assassinate Gihren in the first place. Although Heirshy was never told about this tragic event that occured in the One Year War, no tensions were raised between him and Gihren. 'Future after Zabi's Reincarnation' Following the reincarnations of the Zabi Family, Commander Gihren once again took power of the Principality of Zeon's military arsenal, but not for war purposes, but for political purposes. From UC.0093 to UC.0094 the Economy and Political failures lowered, back to normal towards the same amount of Events that occurred during Zeon's rise to power in UC.0069. Kycillia Zabi began a new program for New Types in which she would choose any soldier, or random Civilian that she is impressed with fighting abilities and take them under her wing in order to help them expand their NewType abilities in simulations. Dozle Zabi, was the main General for the Principality of Zeon's space forces, and Chairman of the board for munitions and supplies that were still being constructed by Zeonic Industries, and other factories producing Zeon war supplies on Side 3, attempting to restock on the resources that were lost in the One Year War. Garma Zabi became the Principality of Zeon's new forward expansion commander, in which throughout UC.0094 up to UC.0096, he had led several Zeon expeditions out of Side 3, rendering it the first time that the Principality of Zeon was able to leave Side 3 in over 14 years. 'Expansion Outside of Earth Territory' Many Asteroids were colonized in Secrecy by the Principality of Zeon, including one large enough in order for it to rendered into a Munitions factory, that can produce both Mobile Suits, Mobile Armors, and other war supplies. By the early end of UC.0096, the Principality of Zeon had colonized and constructed a total of about 9 Colonies outside the Earth territories, Corusilim, New Axis, Karma Bravo, Haro 8, Hiyak, Niagra, Borvo, Side 9, and even the ruins of A Boa Qu, which later became known as Fort Zaden. This major Military Expansion boosted Political events in the Principality of Zeon and its territories, in which allowed the One Year War Era army to finally focus on a new beginning towards a peaceful resolution towards the Earth Federation and not war. 'Discovered by Neo Zeon' However, little did the Principality of Zeon know was that during their Expansion in the Fall of UC.0096, they were being watched by Neo Zeon forces, who at the time were happy after learning of the Principality's continuous existence, but were crossed after finding out that the Principality of Zeon, the faction they once fought under in UC.0079 was going to try and make peace with the Earth Federation. The Principality of Zeon would never learn of Neo Zeon's existence until both the attack on Side 9 in UC.0096, and fall of Saden a Year after in UC.0097. Zeon Civil War In the Opening months of UC.0097, the Principality of Zeon came under attack at Fort Zaden, by a fleet of Invading Zenora Imperial forces, though the Principality contained more Mobile Suits and ships in order to fend off against the Invasion, they're Outdation, would cost them the Ruins of A Boa Qu, and the almost near death experience of Heirshy. Moments after the attack and Fall of Fort Zaden, the Principality of Zeon had officially declared war on the Zenora Empire for Invasion of one of its territories, while at the same time shocked to see the newly developed mobile Suits that were constructed, revealing that the Principality of Zeon, even during the expansion had no Idea of the advance technology that had been occurring on both Earth and elsewhere. In the first 5 months, of the War, the Principality of Zeon was known to be losing large amounts of its Territories to the Zenora Empire. The War soon entered a Stalemate after the failed Zenora Imperial Invasion of the Zeon Homeland of Side 3, in UC.0097, in which resulted into both sides strengthening their forces in hopes of gaining the upper hand in the future battle ahead. The Stalemate broke, by the end of UC.0098, when the Principality of Zeon had attempted to gain more territory in order to fuel their War Efforts by attacking Axis, that was known to be under the control of Haman and Highland's Axis Zeon. The Attack was repelled when Zenora arrived and forced the Principality to retreat. The Attack on Axis would later get Axis Zeon involved in the conflict against the Principality of Zeon, while at the same time the Principality of Zeon had Violated Article 4 of the Treaty of Grenada, that forbidden the military power from attacking another power. By UC.98, the Principality of Zeon, had attempted multiple times to reclaim their territories but were repelled in every wave. Zenora had counter attacked against these Zeon invasions, by attacking and Occupying the one of the remaining Colonies of the Principality of Zeon, known as Niagra, but at the same time despite Niagra's downfall the Principality of Zeon had managed to track a Zenora battleship, back to Planet Eris-7, It would be from this change of events, that the Principality of Zeon would know where the Zenora Empire was originating from, and began to amass much of their territories for an Invasion against the small Earth like planet. With the forces of both Side 3, Corusilum, and New Axis, the Principality of Zeon launched a full scale Invasion of Eris-7, but were repelled due to strong Anti Air emplacements, and land defenses. Although the Invasion failed, the Attack on the Zenora Empire left much of the planet in ruins, and was also known to cripple the forces of Zenora for several Weeks, while at the same time reconsidering their strategy against the Principality of Zeon. By the mid events of UC.99 the Zeonra Empire had invaded and occupied the Zeon War Munitions Colony of Corusilum in response toward their Invasion of Eris-7. The loss of Corusilum resulted into the fall of thousands of Principality Mobile Suits that the Zenora's would eventually use in order to Attack and strike Earth, in an attempt to blame the Principality of Zeon. As the War on Earth escalated behind the Zeon's back, the Earth Factions would launch multiple attacks against the Principality of Zeon In Space, blaming them for the Earth Invasion. The cause of these attacks began in Side 19, when Earth Federation forces fired on the Principality of Zeon while trying to Negotiate an alliance against Zenora, these attacks would continue until the Principality descended on Earth in UC.101, and helped liberate it by UC.108. 'Project X' 'Technological Reformation' 'Arkara War' 'The Moon Conflict' 'Ark Crisis' ''Military Branches of Service 'Zeon Space Attack Force' Overseen by Dozle Zabi at the Space Fortress Solomon, the Zeon Space Attack Force is responsible for operations in Space and the protection of the Zeon Homeland. 'Military Ranks' *Petty Officer 3rd class *Petty Officer 2nd Class *Petty Officer 1st Class *Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral - Highest rank inside the armed forces 'Zeon Earth Attack Force' Overseen by Garma Zabi at the California Base, the Zeon Earth Attack Force is responsible for operations on Earth. 'Military Ranks' *Private *Private First Class *Superior Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Major *2nd Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Major General *Lieutenant General *General 'Zeon Mobile Assault Force' Overseen by Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi at the lunar city of Granada, the Mobile Assault Force consists of various departments which included intelligence agencies, R&D projects, and special forces units. 'Zeon Army Engineering Division''' An independent organization from the Mobile Assault Force, it is under the command of Major General Albert Schacht, who gives orders from main headquarters in Side 3. The 603rd Experimental Group belongs to this branch. ''Trivia'' Category:Faction Category:Zeon